1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vacuum apparatus and more specifically to surgical smoke evacuators and filters.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Lasers and electrosurgical apparatus are becoming increasingly popular for performing surgical operations. These devices are used both for cutting and cauterization of tissue. These devices are particularly advantageous for their precise cutting and the reduced bleeding which typically results. Unfortunately, as these devices vaporize the tissue they tend to create a large quantity of surgical smoke which at best is noxious and at worst may include dangerous micro-organisms and toxic chemicals.
Various vacuum apparatus have been designed for use in an operating room. These devices tend to be large since they include multiple filters and are designed for use over an extended period of time.
As doctors and surgeons become more comfortable with use of the modern lasers and electrosurgical devices, their use is moving from the operating room into the doctors, office for out-patient care. The removal of warts and cancerous tissue is often addressed by these devices in a doctor's office.
When surgery is performed in a doctor's office as opposed to the operating room of a hospital, the requirements for a vacuum apparatus change. First, the doctor's office is relatively small and cannot be encumbered by a large vacuum/filter. Second, the surgeries tend to be relatively small in size and short in duration. For example, it may take less than 5 minutes to remove a wart using an electrosurgical device. Also, since the surgery is relatively small, the quantity of smoke tends to be considerably less. As a result, smaller filters having a cumulative run time of less than 20 minutes can be accommodated. All of these requirements suggests that a smaller smoke evacuator is not only possible, but is desirable.